


if you're lonely in your bed

by buries



Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Power Imbalance, Scissoring, Season/Series 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Katherine doesn't just blackmail Caroline into doing her bidding. She fucks her, too.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce
Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: femslashficlets





	if you're lonely in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslashficlet's #287 tongue. This is set in early season 2 and takes an obvious divergence from canon.
> 
> Title is from Beyonce's "Blow." Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

Caroline sighs and melts further into the bed, tugging at the binds that keep her wrists anchored above her head. She hums, feeling warmth buzz throughout her body, and she licks at her lips as she parts her legs.

Laid out on her bed naked, Caroline feels her skin hum and grow hot beneath Katherine’s ministrations. She wants to lift her leg up to feel more of Katherine’s slickness spread against her skin where she mounts her thigh. It’s exhilarating and powerful to know that she can turn on the untouchable Katherine Pierce.

Her body is warm on top of hers. She feels her breasts brush against her belly as she licks at her neck and takes her time in sucking a bruise into her skin. She’s meticulous and slow in moving down to her breast, and the moment she does, Caroline lets out a low and sharp moan.

"Sh." Katherine licks at the swell of her breast before dragging her tongue slowly over her nipple. Caroline swears she can feel her smirk as she wriggles beneath her.

Biting her bottom lip, she presses her lips as tightly together as possible. Katherine’s hands are warm against her sides, but she can feel the strength beneath her fingertips. She’s holding her down, wanting to keep her still.

She moans softly, trying to swallow the sound as she feels Katherine start to rock against her thigh. Her breathing is heavy to her sensitive ears and Caroline tries to hear her over the pounding of her own heart. She can feel her own cunt grow wetter as Katherine continues to rub herself against her, trying to seek friction for her clit.

She wants her to touch her, but Katherine never lets her. She’s hoping that if she continues to be her little spy that Katherine will notice how frustrated she is by her tongue always tasting her skin and nipples and never _her_.

Curling her fingers into her palm, she lets out a small growl. Katherine’s chuckle is light and hot, and she can hear her pant softly as her rocking against her thigh grows stronger. Caroline lifts her leg, bending her knee, and moans when Katherine bites at her breast.

"Katherine…"

She ignores her, kissing her way to her other breast to suck at her nipple. Her hips move against her leg, slicking her skin. Caroline tugs at her scarves and knows not to pull them with her true strength. She wants Katherine to trust her. She needs to be trusted.

"Please…"

Licking at her nipple, Katherine softly blows air against it. "Please what?" She doesn’t look up at her, smirking at her breast. She goes back to licking her nipple, her fingers growing sharper against her waist as she keeps her pressed tightly to the bed.

"Please…" Caroline licks her lips, mouth dry. Her heart pounds away in her chest sharply, and she spreads her legs a little, hoping Katherine can smell her. She can always smell her; she knows Katherine gets off on knowing how much Caroline craves her. "I want you to fuck me."

Katherine’s sharp brows furrow together before she peers up at her. "Isn’t that what I’m doing?" Katherine’s mouth is red and her eyes are bright, and Caroline nods, whimpering low in her throat. 

"But I want more. I want…"

Arching her brow, Katherine peers up at her as if she’s an amusing toy. And she knows she is—Katherine’s hips may stop sliding against her thigh, but she’s still pressed against her skin. Her cunt’s warm and wet, and she knows that’s all she is to her—a toy to amuse herself with until she’s done with her.

But considering how many times she comes back to her… Caroline’s nails slice at her skin and she bites her bottom lip.

"Please go lower."

Katherine’s still for a moment and Caroline’s heart thumps in fear of her slipping into her clothes and leaving. But then she begins to slide down her body, breasts against her skin, and she’s slow in bowing her head to press a kiss to her torso.

"Lower," she says quietly, fearful of speaking too loudly and spooking her. She watches unblinkingly as Katherine gently kisses her way down her body.

She licks at her belly button and smirks against her skin when Caroline’s breath catches. "Lower," she mutters, gaze darkening. Her fangs slip from her gums as her veins rise to the surface of her skin. 

She watches as Katherine moves lower and presses a kiss against her hipbone. Her hands are now holding her thighs down in place, her body now situated between her legs. She looks so good being cradled by her.

Whimpering, Caroline presses her lips together and peers down at Katherine with wide eyes. Her tongue dips into the crease of her hip and Caroline lets out a hard breath.

"Please, Katherine…"

Katherine hums in response, and Caroline can feel her words embed into her skin. She wants to hear her say it. Katherine’s body is long and lean, and all Caroline wants to do is climb on top of it to trap her with her forever.

Tugging on her scarves, she slides her heels against the bed and tries to shift her hips up. Katherine’s grip is tight on her hipbones as she holds her down.

"Katherine, please—I want you to lick me."

Smiling against her skin, she licks the skin right near the seam of her cunt. Caroline lets out a frustrated whimper.

"Katherine!"

Chuckling hotly against her skin, Caroline’s chest deflates as she feels her tongue swipe at her skin again. 

She bucks her hips up and cries out loudly when Katherine drags her tongue along the seam of her cunt. Her headboard creaks as she tugs at her binds and her bed squeaks when she thrusts her feet down as she feels Katherine’s warm tongue slide deep inside of her.

Caroline decides she likes Katherine’s smile when it’s against her cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know! You can find me at [tumblr.](http://finnicks.tumblr.com)


End file.
